New 21st Prime Legion Heaven
"War is the only cure for the Vektan's ignorance, and the 21st Prime Legion shall be that remedy" - Captain Tikverin Marvidakis before the Invasion of Vekta Formerly known as''' 21st Prime Legion''' also known as 21st Legion or Prime Legion and later after becoming a PMC, Prime Legion Heaven (PLH), was an elite Helghast unit established in 2355, a month after Operation Scourge, commissioned by Colonel .]]Radec and commanded by Captain Tikverin Marvidakis. The 21st Prime Legion fought in many battles in the Invasion of Vekta such as the Battle of Diortem and Battle of Adenshin. 21st Prime Legion is one of the most well-known legions in history, especially known for their activities after they deserted the Helghast Empire and became a Private Military Contractor (PMC). Marvidakis renamed his PMC Prime Legion Heaven in 2387. Not all legionaries defected, roughly 4,000 stayed with the Empire. History The 21st Prime Legion consisted of 6,578 troops before the Invasion of Vekta, afterwards they numbered 5,109 survivors. Sometime after the Helghast victory in Vekta, the legion was stationed at planet Akmir. After a decade, of recruitment the legion had grown stronger than ever before, now consisting of 17,943 battle hardened soldiers. Near the end of the Second Extrasolar War, the 21st Prime Legion assisted the Fall of Fort Templar, with MAWLRs backing them up. After the Helghast victory of the war, in 2386, Lieutenant colonel Tikverin Marvidakis and his legion deserted the Empire and became a Private Military Contractor. in 2390.]] They captured an asteroid base full of bandits and made it to the legion's home. Tikverin Marvidakis begin to hire out his soldiers as mercenaries in late 2386 but only the ones that are strong as the spartans were in the ancient earth days. In 2389, The legion have over 35,500 of the most elite mercenaries in the galaxy. Marvidakis decided to built basses on the planet, Trylon IV in 2388 and contacks Blackjack, a black market dealer to supply themselves for some high-end weaponry. The PLH fought several battles with Trylon IV's locals in the first years of their planetary occupation, such as the Battle of Tafin. Since 2395, nobody on the planet has ever engaged in any battles with the legion besides a few accidents. In 2396, Tikverin chose Eden to become the primary hub for the PLH, due to it's distance from the Helghast Empire. PLH builts their headquarters on Taru. In 2399, the legion numbers grew to over 60,000 deadly mercenaries. Gear Any merc can have they're vey own equipment including armor and weapons. PLH does not have an official armor, however, if the new mercs don't have such equipment, PLH will give them a standard Legion loadout, afterwards the soldiers have to buy their own gear. PLH will award mercs with more and more powerful military equipment if done enough contracts are completed efficiently. Notable Members and Years of Service *Tikverin Marvidakis - Leader, 2355 - ???? *Kizer Takent - Second-In-Command and Commander of the PLH Desert Rangers , 2387 - ???? *Ano Zearsku - Commander of the PLH Ice Walkers, 2394 - ???? *Adorjan Tyfrow - Second-In-Command, (retired before the legion betrayal) 2356 - 2386 *Bealk Likerex - Best medic in the unit, (left for his sick wife) 2355 - 2392 *Talax Sfeerb Kovkoskin - Best marskmen in the unit, (wasn't a fan for being a merc so he retired) 2357 - 2391 *Joefin Conn - Sergeant Major, (left to live with his family) 2355 - 2395 *Flaxin Vaperk - Competent Officer, (KIA in Battle of Adenshin) 2355 - 2358 *Riker Galanos - Master Sergeant, (KIA in Battle of Adenshin) 2356 - 2359 after Invasion of Vekta.]] *Dereks Glowden - Competent Officer, (Killed by Marvidakis for not joining the new formed PMC and trying to inform the Empire), 2361 - 2386 *Ivwen Persk - Commander of Fort Iho, (KIA in Raid on Fort Iho) 2392 - 2400 *Molidusk Iho - Commander, 2390 - ???? *John Perez - Second-In-Command of the PLH Desert Rangers, 2389 - ???? Gallery PLH artillery.jpg|PLH Artillery Mech: The Shoguns. Used in 2394 and onwards. Only 22 in were made. PLH Armoured vehicle.jpg|PLH Skeezer Buggy. Used in 2388 and onwards. over 20,000 were made. PLH Alpha.jpg|The Alpha. Used in 2393 and onwards. Only 35 were made. PLH mech suit.jpg|PLH B15 Mech Suit. Used in 2392 and onwards. Over 4,000 were made. PLH buggy.jpg|High Rig Buggy. Made by locals of Trylon IV. PLH stole them. Used in 2388 and onwards. Locals made over 3,000,000.